Same Love
by RexieCakes
Summary: This is gonna be a different type of story. It's not just a love story about Alphas and Omegas... It's also a love story telling about what can happen, when two friends who are the same gender fall for each other. Note: I am a proud supporter of gays and lesbians. If you can't respect those kinds of people, then leave my story alone.
1. Could It Ever Be?

Lilly smiled as she walked through Jasper Park. It was a very beautiful day out. The sun was bright, the birds were chirping, and everything seemed nice and peaceful.

The white omega's smile turned into a blank expression when she saw a certain wolf coming her way... Kate.

Kate was the daughter of the pack leaders Eve and Winston. She also had a brother named Humphrey. He was what the pack called the omega leader. Always being the funniest, and the best peacemaker around.

Anyways as Kate walked up to Lilly she smiled and then spoke.

"Hi, Lilly,"

"Hi, Kate..." Lilly managed to choke out, as she blushed a little.

"How's your day been?" Kate asked.

"Oh it's been fine. How about your's?" Lilly replied.

"It's bee fine as well, though I will be leaving for Alpha School soon," Kate said.

"How soon is soon?" Lilly asked.

"Well whenever my Dad is re-" However Kate did not get to finish her sentence, when Winston called her from a nearby rock.

"Kate! It's time to go!"

"Coming, Dad!" Kate yelped, before glancing back at Lilly, and speaking just one last time.

"I'll see ya in the spring then?" Kate barked.

"Yeah of course!" Lilly chirped.

With that Kate smiled at Lilly and then took off towards her father.

Then Lilly watched as the two wolves departed from her sight and sighed.

"Oh Kate if only I could tell that I love you..." Lilly thought, as she looked to the ground with sadness in her eyes.

* * *

**I'm back! :D I'm writing for the alpha and omega section again. :3 So review? I'm excited for this project! Got so many plans for it!**


	2. Spring Has Arrived

Spring had finally arrived in Jasper Park! Which meant all the wild life was back... Which included a class of wolves that had been sent off last fall, to become highly trained alphas.

Lilly was over the moon when she heard that Kate was back home.

The omega padded through the valley, until she found the tan wolf talking to her family.

upon seeing this, Lilly began to turn around and go home. But just as she was about to take her first step, she heard a voice call out to her.

"Lilly!"

Blushing bright, Lilly turned to see Kate waving.

And with that, the white furred-wolf ran up to her crush and her family.

"Wow how you've grown..." Kate said.

"Indeed! Lilly you've become quite a beautiful young lady," Winston added.

"Yup! And mom and I got to see her grow all winter!" Humphery howled.

Lilly smiled at the family's kind words. She really never had been given such attention before.

"So, Lilly how have you been?" Kate questioned.

"I've been fine. What about you? How was Alpha School?" Lilly replied.

"It was great! I made so many new friends," Kate purred.

"That's good to hear," Lilly responded.

And then just as Kate was about to reply to her friend, Hutch and Can-do came running up to the family.

"Sir, Sir!" Hutch yelped. "The Eastern pack stole our dinner! We had caught our caribou, but then they jumped us on our way out of the hunting grounds, took our food, and ran off," Hutch explained.

"Well it's good to see that you two are alright. Eve how about you take them back to the den, and just make sure that they're gonna be okay. I have to go speak with Tony," Winston said.

"Kay, Dear! Will do!" Eve chirped. "But if I ever lay eyes on the wolves, who jumped Can-do and Hutch... I'll rip their guts out!"

Hutch and Can-do gulped in response to the alpha-female's words, as they began to follow her to the den.

"Kate, Humphrey. I have to go. I'll see you two later. Lilly, it was very nice to see you again," Winston barked, before he took off through the park.

"What shall we do now?" Humphrey asked.

"No idea," Kate shrugged.

"Hey I know! What if we all go for a swim?" Lilly suggested.

"I like that idea!" Kate agreed.

"Yeah I'm i-" Sadly Humphrey was cut off, when his omega friends came running up to him.

"Humphrey! It's log sledding day!" Mooch said.

"Yeah! We can't log sled with out ya, bud," Salty pointed with, with Shakey nodding in agreement.

"Oh sorry, guys. I forgot. Kate came home today," Humphrey replied.

"So we see," Salty smirked.

"Humphrey go on! Have fun," Kate chimed in.

"Yay! Okay then boys you heard her! Let's go have fun!" Humphrey laughed.

"Yes!" The other three omegas cheered, as they all ran off together.

"Ready to go swim?" Kate said.

"Of course!" Lilly howled.

And with the the two friends set off for the lake, where they'd have a nice swim, and not to mention some quality alone time...

* * *

Winston walked to the end of the Western territory, where only a small creek separated the homes of the two wolf packs.

Tony had been waiting for Winston on the other side of the creek, after hearing his howl telling him that they needed to talk.

"Hello, Tony," Winston greeted, as he reached the creek.

"Hi, Winston," Tony greed back with a growl.

"I heard that two of my alphas were jumped today. Thanks to your pack my family and I will not be eating tonight," Winston grumbled.

"I don't care, Winston! Most nights my pack doesn't eat. So deal with it," Tony snarled. "Also now that Kate is an alpha... And so is my son I believe it's time they unite the packs,"

"I believe it is time too... Okay let's have them meet tonight at the moonlight howl," Winston sighed.

"Sounds good. I'll see ya later then," Tony hissed, as he turned and walked away.

"Tony is so difficult... At least after we unite the packs, there won't be anymore food issues," Winston thought to himself.

* * *

**Here ya go! Chapter 2 c: So did ya like it? Review and tell me! Also I'm really happy that people liked the first chapter! Those wonderful reviews made my day! **


	3. Life Isn't Fair

Lilly and Kate reached the lake for their swim, but before the two wolves could even get into the water, both girls heard a howl from nearby.

"Hey that sounds like my Dad! He probably needs me to help with some Alpha work. I'm sorry, Lilly I gotta go," Kate said, as she ran off in the direction of her father's voice.

"Dang it!" Lilly muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Dad! Is everything okay?" Kate questioned, running up to Winston.

"Kate, I uh... Need you to come to the den right away. There's something your mother and I have to tell you," Winston responded nervously.

"Oh... Okay then," Kate replied, as she began to follow her dad back home.

...

"WAIT WHAT!?" Kate screamed.

"Kate, Hun you have to. It's your responsibility," Eve pointed out.

"I know, but it's just... I don't even know Garth," Kate said.

"And that is why you're going to meet him tonight, at the Moonlight Howl," Winston added.

"Alright then... I'll do it," Kate sighed.

"That's my girl!" Eve cheered, pulling her alpha daughter in for a hug.

"Why do I have to do this...? I didn't think becoming an Alpha would lead to such things..." Kate thought.

* * *

Hours passed and soon enough night fell over Jasper Park.

Kate and Humphrey headed off to the Moonlight Howl together. Kate decided that while she got to know Garth, her brother could along and see if he too could find himself a howling partner.

"So what does Garth look like?" Humphrey questioned.

"Well from what Dad told me, he's big and buff, has green eyes, and brown fur," Kate answered.

Then suddenly the brother and sister heard a voice say "Kate!" From a head.

As Kate and Humphrey looked where the voice had came from, they both froze.

The most handsome and strongest looking wolf they'd ever seen was walking their way!

"G-Garth?" Kate stuttered.

"Yep that's me!" Garth said.

"Shall we go then?" Kate added, pointing towards Howling Rock.

"Of course!" Garth responded.

With that both Alphas padded along to howl together, leaving Humphrey standing there alone.

"H-He's so hot..." Humphrey squeaked quietly.

* * *

Lilly padded along Howling Rock, glancing at all the happy couples and let out a sigh.

"If only the one I love could be with me..." Lilly whimpered.

"I hate these stupid laws! Alphas and Omegas can't be mates, and neither can two girls or two boys..." The White- Furred Wolf said to herself.

Then Lilly's eyes grew wide, when in the distance she saw Kate walking along side some big male wolf.

"No... No," Lilly managed to choke out, as tears began run down her face.

* * *

**Hey all! Here's chapter 3! Hope ya liked it! c: So yeah review?**


	4. Going Home

Lilly left Howling Rock and ran to the stream.

The omega sat down and began to breathe in and out slowly. She had to calm herself down.

"Okay, Lills just get yourself together..." The Wolf told herself.

"Maybe she won't end up liking him..." Lilly added under her breath.

* * *

"So, ready to howl?" Kate asked, as and Garth reached the top of Howling Rock.

"You bet ya!" Garth replied, while he raised his head up.

And then the alpha male let out what wasn't quiet a good sound...

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOW WHWOOOOO WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Garth howled.

Kate cringed at Garth's voice and began to back up.

Garth stopped his howling and looked at Kate with a smile.

"So what did ya think?" Garth questioned.

"Oh well... I-uh thought it was very nice, but hey I'm getting kinda thirsty. I'll be right back! Gonna get some water!" Kate responded quickly, as she took off.

"Kay! I'll be here waiting!" Garth replied.

...

Lilly had been able to stop crying, but her eyes were red showing that she had indeed been letting out sadness.

Just as the omega was going to get up and head on home, she glanced down the path when she heard the sound of paw-steps.

And after a few seconds, Kate came into sight.

"Oh hi, Lilly!" Kate greeted, walking over to the omega.

"Hi, Kate!" Lilly greeted back.

"Are you alright? You look as if you've been crying..." Kate trailed off.

"I-I'm fine. Trust me," Lilly sighed.

"I can tell you're not fine. What's wrong?" Kate said, sitting down beside her friend.

"Just a love problem..." Lilly managed to choke out.

"Oh, well if it makes you feel any better I'm having a problem with love myself. You see my parents are forcing me to marry Garth. He's the son of the leader of the Eastern pack... When I first met him I honestly liked what I saw, but after hearing his howl... Oh god no. Just no!" Kate added.

"Why didn't you try getting out of the marrage? Just tell your parents you won't do it," Lilly squeaked.

"I told them I didn't want to, but they don't seem to care... It's part of being a leader's child I guess. You have to whatever you're told," Kate grumbled.

"That sucks," Lilly mumbled.

"Indeed it does," Kate said, agreeing with the Omega wolf.

Then both girls were about to say something to each other, but were cut off when both felt a sharp pain in their sides... Then after a seconds everything went black.

* * *

"Lilly! Lilly!"

"Huh what?... What's going on?" The omega asked weakly, as her eyes fluttered open.

"Kate?" Lilly muttered, looking up at the alpha who was looking down at her. "Where are we?"

"We're... Well um... That's the thing. I woke up and we were just laying here. And where ever we are it's not home," Kate explained, as Lilly stood up.

"Must've been humans who brought us here..." Lilly growled.

"Yeah, and they had no business shooting us!" Kate yelped.

"Well come on then we should probably look for a way home," Lilly suggested.

Kate smiled widely at her friend. For an omega Lilly was really responsible.

"Sounds good to me," Kate purred.

And so the two female wolves walked through a grassy field. It was where they had woken up.

When they reached the end of the field however, there was a cliff.

"Kate, I can't jump from here. I'm not an alpha. I can't do flips or anything like you can," Lilly barked quickly.

"Relax, Lilly. We're not gonna jump off the cliff. Cause I have a better idea!" Kate howled.

"What is it?" Lilly wondered, as relief filled her body from Kate's words.

"That tree! It's not even three inches away from this ledge. If we just jump on over to one of the branches, then we can climb down the tree," Kate answered.

"Well it's better than jumping off the cliff... Okay let's go for it," Lilly sighed.

With that Kate and Lilly both leaped onto the branches, and the climbed down the tree.

"See what wasn't so bad now was it?" Kate smirked.

"Nope! Actually it was kinda fun! I felt like a Monkey," Lilly chirped.

"Good!" Kate barked.

"Where do you think we are?" Lilly asked.

Then just as Kate was about to reply, a voice from behind cut her off.

"You're in the Sawtooth National Wilderness Park. In the state of Idaho,"

Both wolves looked back to see a Duck and Goose standing there.

"Uh... Thanks for the information," Lilly said.

"Speaking of information... Since you apparently know where we are, can you help us get back home?" Kate chimed in.

"Why of course! Where's home, Ladies?" The Goose replied.

"Jasper Park Canada!" Kate responded.

"Jasper Park!? We love Jasper Park! We've been there many times before," The Duck chimed in.

"Great!" Kate cheered. "We're going home,"

"By the way what's your names?" Lilly barked.

"I am Marcel. The Goose answered. "And this fine Duck right here is Paddy,"

"Please to meet ya both," The tan wolf said. "This is Lilly, Kate said pointing to the Omega and I'm Kate,"

"Lovely names for such lovely ladies!" Paddy replied.

"Yes I agree," Marcel sqeauked. "But enough with the chatter, come we must get you two home!"

So Lilly and Kate followed their new friends, excited and happy that they had found some help.

* * *

**Here's chapter 4 for all of you! Thanks for much for the kind reviews. It makes me smile, knowing that others enjoy my work. ^^ So what did ya think of this chapter? Let me know. xD**


	5. Is Love Beginning To Shine?

"Here, girls! Get in the back of this truck. The married couple that lives here goes to Jasper every year, they'll be going soon," Paddy said, opening the door for the two wolves.

"Don't have to ask me twice!" Lilly purred, as she jumped into the back of the vehicle.

"Same here!" Kate barked, jumping in after the omega.

Then Paddy closed the back door of the truck, and smiled at his friend.

"Well, Marcel that was quite easy," Paddy chirped.

"Indeed it was and that I like. If only everything was easy..." The goose replied.

* * *

"Where did she go!?" Tony snarled.

"I don't know, Tony. We haven't seen her since she left to go meet Garth," Winston snarled.

"Maybe you took her!" Eve added sharply.

"We didn't take her!" Tony hissed. "Listen I'll give Kate till the full moon, if she isn't back by then my pack and we will attack!"

"Very well then," Winston responded.

"Um dad?" Humphrey chimed in.

"Yes, Son?" Winston asked.

"Could I show Garth around? It would be really nice that by the time, that Kate gets back that he knows his way around the western territory," Humphrey replied.

"I think that would be a great idea. Go on my boy," Tony spoke up.

"Alright then..." Garth said, jumping over the creek and padded over to Humphrey.

"Garth, dear if you hurt Humphrey I'll kill you once, then kill you again!" Eve threatened.

"I won't do a thing, Ma'am," Garth managed to choke out, as he followed the gray-furred omega.

* * *

"This is a really nice territory," Garth barked.

"Thanks. We all really love it here," Humphrey responded, as he blushed a little.

"So what does an Omega do?" Garth wondered.

"Well we play lots of games, but our major activity is log sledding," Humphrey explained.

"Log sledding huh? Could I try it?" Garth smirked.

"Yes you may! Come we'll find a good log," Humphrey yelped happily.

* * *

"This is a nice way to go home," Lilly said.

"It is! Not having to walk is nice," Kate chirped.

"Yu-Yup..." Lilly yawned.

"You should take a nap. You seem tired," Kate pointed out.

"That's a good idea," Lilly replied, as she laid down, and then curled herself into a ball.

"Have a nice sleep, Lills," Kate added gently.

"Will do," Lilly responded, closing her eyes and drifting off into a slumber.

* * *

"Okay just get into the back of the log and sit down. I'll get into the front and steer it," Humphrey howled.

"Alright," Garth replied, getting into the back of the log, as Humphrey got into the front.

"1, 2, 3... And go!" Humphrey laughed, as he used his left back leg to push the log down the hill.

"My gosh... Th-This is fun!" Garth giggled, enjoying the feeling of the wind in his fur.

"I know right!?" Humphrey chirped, as he steered log some more.

Then as the pair arrived at the bottom of the hill, Garth spoke up. "Can we go again?"

"Y-Yes..." Humphrey said in shock, as he grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

**Here's chapter 5! c: Did ya all like it? Tell me!**


	6. An Emotional Night

Lilly awoke to the feeling of wind blowing on her back... The omega raised her head to see what was going on, and froze in fear when she saw that the back door of the truck was wide open.

Kate was sleeping on a suitcase, so she was far away enough to where she'd be fine, but Lilly was closer to the truck door.

The omega got up carefully, but just as she was about to walk over to the suitcase where Kate was... The truck hit a bump and Lilly fell to the floor, and then slid a bit towards the opened door.

Then Lilly was just about to get up and try to get to safety, but as the truck hit an even greater bump in the road, the white-wolf went flying right through the door way.

"No!" Lilly cried, as she used her front paws to the hold onto the truck.

"KATE! HELP!" Lilly screamed.

The alpha wolf's eyes fluttered opened, and then she saw that Lilly was hanging, on the back of the truck, she jumped off her sleeping spot and went over to the opened door.

"H-Help me up..." The omega whimpered.

"Here, take my paw!" Kate ordered.

And Lilly did just that. She held onto the taller wolf's paw tightly, but when Kate tried to pull her back into the truck... They went over another bump.

"Hang on..." Kate managed to choke out, still holding onto Lilly's paw.

"K-Kate I can't hold on much longer..." Lilly said slowly.

However before Kate could reply to her friend, they went over yet another bump, which this time caused both wolves to fall out of the vehicle.

Lilly and Kate screamed as they flew through the air.

Thankfully though, both landed on the road without getting hurt.

"Are you alright!?" Kate howled in panic, running right to Lilly, who was just beginning to stand up.

"Y-Yeah..." Lilly answered.

"I thought I lost you!" Kate snarled, as she pulled Lilly in for a tight hug. "Stupid human traveling machine almost made me lose my Lilly,"

"Don't worry. I'm still here," Lilly said softy, hugging Kate back.

Then the pair broke apart and smiled at each other.

Kate blushed a little... She really did enjoy that hug.

"So uh... How are we going to get home now?" Lilly spoke up.

"No idea, but let's worry about that in the morning. Right now we should find some shelter. It's night time now and who knows what could be out here," Kate responded.

"Alright," Lilly replied, as Kate led them off the road and into a forest.

* * *

...

After a few minutes, Kate and Lilly had found an empty den, so they went inside and laid down.

The girls too shaken up now to sleep, began to talk about many different things.

"That was some experience, huh?" Kate barked.

"It sure was," Lilly chirped.

"Gah... I still don't wanna marry Garth..." Kate added.

"You know maybe if you tried talking to your parents again, they'd understand and you wouldn't have to," Lilly squeaked.

"I don't know, Lilly... It wouldn't as easy as you think," Kate trailed off.

"I know it wouldn't be easy I'm just trying to help," Lilly sighed.

"There's no need to be sorry, Lilly," Kate replied.

"K-Kay..." Lilly responded, as she tried hard to hold back some tears that really wanted to fall.

"Hey... What's the matter?" Kate yelped, seeing that the other wolf looked as if she was about to cry.

"I-I just... I was so scared about getting killed earlier And then you could've died trying to save me, and I'm starving because I haven't eaten in over a day now," Lilly explained.

"I'm hungry too, but don't ya stress about that. Tomorrow morning before we set out for Jasper, I'll hunt us something to eat. Also I know it scared you about what could've happened to us earlier, but just try to calm down cause we're both alive and we're gonna stay that way," Kate said gently.

Lilly smiled at her friend, as the tears began to roll down her face.

"Come here," Kate barked, pulling Lilly down into her arms, as she laid them both down.

Then the omega continued to let out her pain, as Kate held her.

"Shh... It's okay," Kate purred, pushed Lilly's bang back from over her left eye.

Kate looked upon Lilly in awe. This was the first time she'd ever seen the white-wolf, with both of her eyes in sight.

"Wow... Your eyes are very pretty," Kate stuttered.

"T-Thanks..." Lilly whimpered slowly, trying hard to stop herself from crying.

"It's okay, Sweetie... Just cry. It's okay to let the sorrow out," Kate whispered, as she wrapped her arms around  
Lilly even tighter.

And with that the night went on. Finally after a few hours Lilly had stopped crying, and was able to fall asleep.

Kate too had fallen asleep after her friend had been able to get to dreamland, but the thoughts of Lilly's sadness hadn't left her mind.

They were there in her dreams that night... Like a ghost haunting it's prey at every turn.

* * *

**Alright this is the last update of the day, cause I really need to get to sleep now. It's getting late. So yeah I hope ya enjoyed this! Review please? c: **


	7. Losing Friends

The next morning Kate awoke with Lilly in her arms.

Smiling as she got up, and broke the embrace from the omega wolf, Kate headed out of the den to find some food.

"I sure hope there's something around here to eat..." Kate mumbled under her breath, as she walked through the forest.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lilly woke up to the sound of something being dropped close to her.

Lilly raised her head and saw Kate standing there, next to a huge dead female deer.

"OH MY GOD!" Lilly howled, jumping up in joy. "You found food!"

"Indeed I did. Come on dig in!" Kate replied, as she took a bite of the deer.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Lilly giggled, running over to their breakfast.

And so the two wolves ate the deer until it was nothing but bones.

"Wow! That was fantastic!" Kate chirped, as she and Lilly walked along the forest.

"Yep! One of the best meals I've ever had," Lilly said.

Just then Kate and Lilly stopped dead in their tracks, when Paddy and Marcel landed right in front of them.

"W-What are you two doing here?" Kate questioned.

"No! What are you too doing here!? We got you a ride back home! And... And now you're walking!" Marcel yelped.

"Hey! It's not our fault. We could've died last night! I nearly fell out of the truck, cause the door was open when I woke up from my nap, and Kate was trying to help me get back in, but then we both fell out!" Lilly snarled.

"Yeah! And how did you find us anyway?" Kate added.

"I was keeping watch over you two all day yesterday," Paddy answered.

"Wait! You were keeping watch, but yet when we were close to death, you didn't try to help us!?" Kate growled.

"I couldn't help you by myself! As soon as I saw Lilly hanging off the back of the truck, I flew back home to get Marcel to help me, help you, but when we found the truck again you were gone, so we spent the rest of the night flying over the area searching for you two!" Paddy explained.

"Oh..." Kate said slowly. "Sorry for snapping at you, I understand now,"

"It's quite alright," Paddy sighed.

"Ladies, we have another idea on how to you home. There's train tracks that lay right behind a huge snowy mountain. We'll lead you to it, there's a train that passes by called The Canadian Express. We rode it to Jasper before, so hopefully It'll come by and you two can get on it," Marcel squeaked.

"Alright then lead the way!" Lilly smirked

* * *

A few hours later, Paddy, Marcel, Lilly, and Kate were still walking to the mountain. The sky which had been sunny earlier was changing... Dark black clouds over took the sky...Lightning began to flash, and thunder began to boom.

Soon enough rain would fall...

"Ugh why can't it storm some other day?" Kate muttered.

"Beats me," Lilly shrugged.

"Laides, stay here we're going to fly up and see if we can spot the mountain," Marcel said.

"Okay," Kate and Lilly responded in unison, as they watched both of their bird friends take to the sky.

After a few moments both wolves saw a flash of lightning in the sky, and heard two very loud screams, followed by two very loud thuds up ahead.

Lilly and Kate ran up the path, and saw Marcel and Paddy laying there dead on the ground...

"No, No!" Lilly cried, running up the birds.

"Oh my god..." Kate managed to choke out.

"They're dead!" Lilly whimpered, before breaking out in a sobbing fit.

"Shhh... Shhh It'll be okay..." Kate whispered gently, taking the omega into her arms.

"I know we didn't know them that long, but they were our friends!" The white-wolf howled.

Kate began to cry a little herself. Because Lilly was right, despite the short time knowing them, Paddy and Marcel were their friends. They had helped them try to get back home. Only the kindest of souls would do a sweet thing like that.

"Come on... Let's find that mountain..." Kate said slowly, breaking apart from the embrace.

"K-Kay..." Lilly sniffled.

Then the two wolves began to try and find their destination, while the clouds began to release rain over the forest.

Lilly growled lightly to the feeling of her fur getting soaked. This wasn't just a little rain, it was a downpour.

* * *

**Hey all! Well here's chapter 7. C: So yeah review and tell me what ya think?**


	8. Struggling

After a few more hours, the two wolves finally reached the mountain. It was still raining very hard though... Which meant this wasn't gonna be easy.

"Thank god we're here. Now all we gotta do is get to the other side. Come on," Kate said, as she began to lead them up the mountain.

"Kate, do-Do you think it's safe up here?" Lilly asked.

"No idea, but let's not think about that..." Kate replied.

Then both wolves just kept walking up the snowy mountain, in the rain storm.

"I can't see well... This stupid storm is making it almost impossible..." Kate snarled.

"Same here," Lilly responded.

Suddenly both wolves stopped walking, when they heard a loud roar rang through the air.

"Wh-What was that?" Lilly questioned quietly.

"I don't know," Kate barked in a low tone.

After Kate spoke, the pair stayed still and quite, as the thunderstorm kept releasing it's heavy rain. But then the roar rang out again... And this time it sounded as if it was right behind them.

Lilly began to shake in fear and hugged Kate tightly.

Kate hugged her friend back, as she let out a quite sigh, trying to stay calm.

Another roar rung out across the area... This time it seemed to be coming from up ahead.

Lilly gulped as she became even more scared. Why were they hearing roars coming from different directions?

A second passed and three loud roars boomed through the air at once...

"Oh no..." Kate thought "There's more than one..."

"Okay, Lilly let's walk very slowly..." Kate mumbled to her friend.

Without even answering, Lilly did just as the alpha wolf said.

Both wolves kept walking up the mountain in silence, the only noises they heard was the thunder, and of course the heavy rain that fell all around them.

Then suddenly Kate and Lilly stopped dead in their tracks, when they saw three figures from up ahead running towards them.

"RUN!" Kate screamed.

"What are those things!?" Lilly cried, following after Kate who was now running back down the mountain.

"I don't know! Just keep running!" Kate replied, as she moved as fast as she could.

"Never planned on stopping!" Lilly hissed.

And so the pair ran until they reached the bottom of the mountain, where they stopped to catch their breath.

"H-How are we going to get to the train now? We can't go up there..." Lilly managed to choke out.

"I-I don't know..." Kate responded, as she breathed in and out.

"I wish we were home..." Lilly sighed.

Me too, Lills me too," Kate squeaked.

* * *

**How are Lilly and Kate going to get to the train? Find out in the next chapter! c: and of course review. xD**


	9. Am I Falling In Love?

Due to the thunderstorm not letting up, Lilly and Kate found a den to rest in. They decided that they'd plan out away to the tracks after a few hours of well deserved rest.

And back in Japser Park, Garth and Humphrey were bonding pretty well...

"Okay, read?" Garth barked.

"Yep!" Humphrey howled.

"Good! Now just try to jump to that rock. Being able to jump a long distance in a wonderful hunting skill to have," Garth responded.

"Alright... Here I go!" Humphrey laughed, leaping off of the ground and into air, hoping to make it to the rock.

Garth's law dropped when he saw that Humphrey had made it to the rock and had landed perfectly on it.

"T-That was amazing... That rock is four feet away from where you started... I-I couldn't even jump that well for a while in Alpha School. You're fantastic, Humphrey!" Garth yelped.

"Thanks..." Humphrey said, as he walked back over the alpha wolf.

"You-You're welcome..." Garth managed to choke out.

"So wanna teach me another trick?" Humphrey asked.

"Sure! Come on," Garth smirked, as he began to walk towards a grassy feild.

"Right behind ya!" Humphrey giggled.

Garth smiled at the smaller wolf, and blushed lightly. The alpha began to feel funny inside, like there was butterflies in his tummy. Whatever could that mean...? Only time would tell.

* * *

"How are we going to do this?" Lilly sighed in question.

"Well... There doesn't seem to be any other way to get to the tracks, but to go over the mountain. So here's my plan; We wait until the rain stops, then we'll head up there again. Hopefully whatever attacked us before won't even be there and we'll get to our ride easily," Kate squeaked.

"But what if whatever was up there... Still is when we go back?" Lilly gulped.

"Then we deal with it," Kate said. "We have to fight to get back to the ones we love,"

"You're right. Kay then I'ma try and get some sleep. I wanna have some energy when we get moving again," Lilly barked, as she curled herself into ball and closed her eyes.

"Gosh she's so cute the way she curls herself up like that..." Kate thought, as she smiled. "If only all wolves could be this charming..."

* * *

**Alright this is the last update of the day. Cause I'm getting tired so I should get to sleep. xD Anyways review?**


	10. Nothing To Hide

Once the rain had stopped, it was getting late. The sun was setting which meant that soon it would be dark out.

Kate and Lilly left the den and were heading back to the mountain. Where they hoped to they wouldn't run into anymore trouble.

When they reached the mountain, both wolves glanced at each other, with worried expressions on their faces.

"If this wasn't the only way to the tracks, I would've never came back here," Lilly said.

"Me too," Kate replied, as they began to walk up the mountain.

As the pair continued walking, they didn't hear a sound. That meant that they were safe right?...

"Looks like whatever was up here isn't anymore!" Lilly cheered, as she and Kate reached the top of the mountain.

"Thank goodness! Now come on we've only got to go down this side now," Kate responded.

"Right behind ya!" Lilly squeaked.

But as the pair walked down the mountain, they both froze when they heard a roar booming through the air.

"Oh no... Not now! We're so close..." Lilly mumbled.

"Just keep going. Maybe whatever's here will leave us alone this time," Kate whispered.

And with that Lilly and Kate kept on heading towards the bottom of the mountain.

However just as both wolves thought they were safe... Another roar rung out and then... A huge black bear walked into sight.

"D-Don't move..." Kate gulped, as the bear glanced over at her and Lilly.

Of course Lilly did just as she was told, but sadly it wasn't enough... The black bear roared again, and then began to charge at Kate and Lilly.

"HURRY! HEAD FOR THE TRAIN TRACKS!" Kate screamed, as she began to run down the mountain.

"RIGHT BEHIND YA!" Lilly cried, as she too ran for the tracks.

Luckily as the pair reached the bottom of the mountain, there was a train was passing and on it's side it said "Canadian Express"

"Lilly! See that open train car that's coming up? Jump in it!" Kate hissed.

"Okay," Lilly said, glancing back behind them to see that the bear was still coming for them...

Then as the open train car was passed by, both wolves jumped into it.

"W-We did it!" Kate cheered.

"Yeah... We did..." Lilly smirked, as an angry roar rang out in the distance.

"That bear must be pissed cause he couldn't eat us!" Kate laughed.

"Yeah!" Lilly giggled.

After that both girls sat down in the train car, chatted away, and soon enough night fell over the area.

"Oh hey look! It's a full moon tonight," Kate chirped.

"Gosh it's so pretty!" Lilly barked.

"Yeah... It sure is," Kate sighed, as she got up and went over to the edge of the car.

"What are you doing?" Lilly questioned.

"I'ma howl!" Kate answered, raising her head up to the stars.

Lilly's heart began to speed up when she heard Kate howl... It was beautiful.

"W-Wow..." Lilly muttered under her breath. "She's good..."

Then Kate stopped howling, and looked back at Lilly.

"Come join me!" Kate smirked.

"O-Okay..." Lilly managed to choke out, as she stood up.

Lilly sat down beside Kate, and then... It happened. Both girls began to howl together.

* * *

Back in Jasper Garth had admitted to Humphrey that he couldn't howl well, so they went to Howling Rock where Humphrey hoped to help his friend.

"WHWHWWOOOOOWHWHOWHHWWHOWHOWHO!" Garth howled.

"Ehh..." Humphrey trailed off, as another bird fell from the sky.

"Okay... Howl right right here... And I'll join in," Humphrey said gently, putting his left paw over Garth's heart.

Garth smiled at the omega and then both wolves began to howl together...

* * *

Meanwhile on the train, Lilly and Kate had just stopped howling.

"Lilly..." Kate said slowly, as she looked at the white wolf.

She looked so gorgeous in the moonlight, her fur was still wearing her fur back. Lilly had made sure to keep it that way, ever since Kate had pushed it back when comforting the night before.

"Kate..." Lilly replied.

Then both wolves leaned in and kissed each other on the lips.

When they broke apart, Kate and Lilly smiled at each other and said the exact same thing to one another in unison.

"I love you,"

* * *

And back in Jasper Park... Humphrey and Garth had stopped howling too.

But before they could say a word to each other, out of the trees came Tony leading the Eastern pack.

"Oh no! Humphrey get out of here run! Before my dad sees us!" Garth hissed.

Humphrey nodded in response to Garth, and took off away from Howling Rock, to warn his father that the other park was coming.

* * *

"So should we tell everyone when we get back?" Lilly asked.

"Yes. I don't wanna hide our love," Kate replied. "You don't wanna hide it, do you?"

"Of course not! It's just you being the leader's daughter... I thought that you should make the choice," Lilly explained.

"Well don't ya worry, Sweetness. I will make it clear that you're the one I love," Kate replied.

"Good!" Lilly chirped.

Then both wolves glanced out of the train car, to see that the train was passing a sign that said: "You are now entering Jasper Park"

"Hey this is it! We're home! Come on!" Kate howled, jumping off of the train car.

Lilly grinned from ear to ear, as she followed her lover back into Jasper. It felt great to finally be home!

* * *

Both packs had began fighting one another, but luckily the one wolf who could stop the drama, had arrived.

"Dad, Mom, Humphrey. Everyone stop!" Kate hissed.

Both packs then glanced up to see Kate and Lilly running towards them.

"K-Kate!" Eve and Winston cheered, running towards their dauther.

"Well, well, well... Looks like we can stop fighting," Tony added, walking over to the Western leaders.

"Where were you!?" Humphrey asked, running up to his sister.

"Lilly and I were taken by humans and brought to another park," Kate said. "And we finally made it back home,"

"Well it's good that you both are safe!" Eve chirped.

"Indeed," Winston responded.

"Okay can we stop the sappy talk? Now that Kate's back she can marry Garth!" Tony chimed in.

"Oh... Uh well actually I needed to talk to you guys about that," Kate stuttered . "You see... Along the way home Lilly and I fell well... We uh... Fell in love with each other,"

"WHAT!?" Winston, Eve, and Tony yelled in shock, while Garth and Humphey stood frozen in place.

"You can't love each other! You're both girls!" Tony snarled.

"HEY BACK OFF!" Garth roared.

"They're not the only ones who fell in love... Humphrey and I did too," Garth admitted, as Humphrey came over to him.

"Humphrey, is this true?" Winston asked.

"Yes, Dad it is," Humphrey replied.

"THIS IS A SIN! THIS CANNOT BE!" Tony screamed.

"I agree! Winston growled.

"Lilly, I hear by banish you from Jasper Park! Humphrey, since you're my son you may stay," The Gray Wolf added.

"But I don't wanna go!" Lilly cried.

"TOO BAD! GO NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Eve yelled.

Upon hearing the threat, Lilly took off into the distance.

"NO, LILLY NO!" Kate hissed, as she began to run after her love.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Eve snarled, jumping in front of her daughter.

"Tomorrow you will marry, Garth!" Eve growled, backing Kate towards Winston and Tony.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL SO MEAN!? I HATE YOU!" Kate screamed, as she ran off to her den.

"THIS JUST CAN'T BE HAPPENING! IT JUST CAN'T!" The tan wolf sobbed.

* * *

**Hey everyone! c: Phew this took lots of work! Longer chapter. xD Was it good though? Review and let me know.**


	11. We'll Figure This Out

he next morning Kate was getting ready for the wedding. She took a bath in the lake, groomed her fur, and had even found a nice purple flower to where behind her right ear.

Just as the tan wolf was about to go to the den, where her parents were waiting for her... Humphrey and Garth came running up to her.

"W-What are you two doing? If you're caught together..." Kate said.

"Don't worry. We don't think anyone saw us, but anyways Humphrey and I were talking and we have a plan!" Garth replied.

"A plan?" Kate asked.

"Yes! You and I carry on with getting married. We'll act in love in front of our family, but when we're alone we act as friends," Garth explained.

"Well that sounds good, but what about Lilly? I need to find her," Kate replied.

"And we're going to help. We'll set out tonight after everyone else is asleep. Then after we find Lilly, we'll figure everything else out," Garth added.

"It sounds like the best idea at the moment... Alright then let's do it," Kate sighed.

"Good! Now then I believe your parents are waiting for you," Garth chirped.

"Yeah. Come on, Humphrey," Kate barked, as began to walk towards her parent's den.

"I love you!" Humphrey howled to Garth, as he followed his siter off into the distance.

"I love you too, Humphrey!" Garth howled back, before he sadly walked off to find his father.

* * *

"Oh, Sweetie you look great!" Eve cheered.

"Thanks, Mom..." Kate muttered.

"Kay then! I think we should get going. Everyone should be gathered in the valley by now," Winston pointed out.

And with that the family set out for the valley, where the wedding would take place.

Once everyone had gotten seated for the ceremony, Garth and Kate stood on a flat rock, where they stood facing each other.

Kate and Garth then began the wedding, by accepting each other's scents, then by nibbling on one another's ears... And then finally the last step that marked the moment where they'd be officially married... Rubbing noses.

As they did this, both packs cheered in happiness.

Kate, and Garth put on fake smiles for the two packs, who were now one. And acted as happy as they could.

Humphrey had congratulated them, which he hadn't wanted to do, but he knew he'd look bad if he didn't so... Yeah.

That night after everyone else was asleep, Humphrey, Kate, and Garth had all left their dens to go and search for Lilly.

As the ground left Jasper Park, they headed for the train tracks... Where much to their surprise they saw Lilly! She was laying under a tree, that stood right beside the tracks.

"Lilly!" Kate howled in joy.

The white omega looked up in shock when she saw Kate, Humphrey, and Garth running over to her.

"KATE!" Lilly chirped, as she got up and ran right up to her lover.

"Oh thank god you didn't get on the train!" Kate barked, hugging Lilly tighty.

"I couldn't! I just couldn't go too far!" Lilly replied, hugging Kate back.

"Awww! You two are adorable," Garth yelped.

"Thanks! You and Humphrey are adorable too!" Lilly smirked.

"Indeed we are!" Humphrey laughed, as he kissed Garth on the cheek.

Garth smiled, as he leaned down and kissed Humphrey on the lips.

As the pair broke apart, Lilly and Kate walked over to them.

"Okay so what are we gonna do now?" Lilly questioned.

"Well Humphrey, Garth, and I decided that for now, it may be best for us to lead the pack. We will only act in love in front of others, but when we're alone we're going to act like friends. Which means that mating, kissing, and any other type of romantic affection, will not be done. We have to figure out how we can make the rest of this work... So for now this is what we've got to do," Kate answered.

"Why can't we just run away?" Humphrey chimed in. "Now that I think of it we shouldn't have to put up with this crap,"

"I don't wanna run away!" Lilly hissed. "I want to work things out with everyone and stay here,"

"That's exactly what Garth and I want to do! But we're going to need a little while, to figure out how we can do that," Kate said.

"Okay well as long as can figure things out," Humphrey sighed.

"I promise, Love one way or another we'll make this work," Garth purred, pulling Humphrey into his arms.

Then for the rest of the night, Garth and Kate stayed out by the train tracks. So that they could be with the one they loved.

And in the morning, when Garth woke with Humphrey in his arms, and Kate woke with Lilly in her's... They one thing for sure: Love Would Find A Way.

* * *

**Hi all! So here's chapter 11. c: And my gosh. I must say all of the wonderful reviews I've been getting, have really been making me feel good! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this! So yeah... review? xD**


	12. I'll Love You Forever

The next morning Garth, Kate, and Humphrey all returned to Jasper, before anyone realized that they were gone.

The married alpha couple, went to hunt breakfast for the pack... While the gray furred omega walked around the park alone.

Humphrey's friends had stopped hanging out with him, after finding out that he was in love with Garth.

The omega didn't really care though; He had Garth, Kate, and Lilly. They all understood each other. So that's all he needed to go on.

...

After breakfast was caught, all of the wolves got a bit of the food. It was when during the meal, that Kate realized Lilly would need to eat... She couldn't hunt herself anything.

"I'll have to sneak out again tonight and bring her some meat..." Kate thought.

* * *

Later that day, Garth was out patrolling the forest, when Tony came walking up beside him.

"So, Garth how are things going with Kate?" Tony asked.

"Everything's going fine with Kate. Dad," Garth replied, with a little hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Good! Glad to hear it," Tony responded happily.

"Yeah... Of course you are..." Garth muttered under his breath.

* * *

As the day went on Kate and Garth did their alpha work, and at dinner when Winston pointed out that they were the

best couple ever, they shared a little affection, so that their family wouldn't suspect anything.

And when night fell over Jasper, Kate's plan to bring Lilly some good went into action.

Lilly had said that morning, before Humphrey, Garth, and Kate went back to the dens, that she'd stay by the tracks till they worked everything out, so the alpha would have no problem finding her lover this time.

* * *

"Kate?" Garth questioned as he woke up, to the sound of the female wolf walking towards the exit of their den.

"Garth, I'm bringing Lilly some food. She needs something to eat," Kate sighed.

"Oh okay well that's fine. Just be careful that no one sees you..." Garth responded.

"Don't worry! I'll be careful. So no need to worry," Kate smirked, as she padded out of the den.

And so Kate headed to the food pile; Which was located in an empty den.

There the alpha got a whole caribou, and then dragged to the train tracks.

"Lilly!" Kate yelped, as she ran over the omega, with the huge caribou in her mouth.

"KATE!" Lilly roared in happiness.

"Here I brought ya food. I knew you had to be starving," Kate said.

"Oh thank you! Cause I don't think I've ever been as hungry, as I've been today," Lilly chirped, as she began to eat.

"No problem, Love! I'll bring you food every night," Kate squeaked.

"You are the sweetest!" Lilly giggled, while she continued to eat.

Kate blushed a deep cheery red, at the other wolf's words. It really was Lilly who the sweetest, but hey if Lilly thought that Kate was sweet... Well then she'd accept it.

After Lilly had finished her food, she and Kate sat together in the moonlight, kissing, and cuddling, however at one point the kissing got so heated that went to the next level...

"Oh, Kate!" Lilly howled, as she felt Kate humping her repeatedly.

"Liking this, Lills?" Kate asked, with a smile.

"Very much so! Do me harder!" Lilly ordered.

Then Kate humped her lover as hard as she could.

Lilly let out a moan of pleasure to the tan wolf's actions, but then... It got even better.

Kate rolled off of Lilly, then pinned the omega to the ground, and... Went down to her 'area' where she began to suck and lick.

"Yes, yes!" Lilly cheered. "Don't stop, Kate. Don't stop!"

"Don't worry, Baby. I've only just begun..." Kate mumbled.

And as the night went on roles switched... Lilly did Kate up and down, just as Kate had done to her.

Then when both wolves were too tired to go on any further, they fell to the ground and cuddled up next to each other

"I love you Kate," Lilly purred

"I love you too, Lilly I love you too," Kate purred back, as she pulled the omega into her arms.

* * *

**Kay first off, I'm very sorry this was late today. I've been a bit busy with personal things today, so yeah. But at least I was able to still get this up.** **Hope ya enjoyed this and I'll update soon!**


	13. New Idea

After the wonderful night spent with Lilly, Kate returned home at dawn, where Garth was anxiously waiting for her.

When the tan wolf walked into their den, the alpha male sighed in relief.

"Where the heck have you been!? I was scared you were caught, trying to bring Lilly some food," Garth hissed.

"Oh... I'm sorry. After I brought Lilly a caribou... She ate and then... Uh well we started cuddling and kissing, and as we kissed it got more heated... And it led to us having sex," Kate replied nervously.

"YOU HAD SEX!?" Garth barked loudly.

"Hey! Don't be loud! Others could hear us... But yes we did," Kate said.

"You know if we hadn't married, as part of our plan to soon work everything out, so that we can be with the one's we really love, I'd be really mad," Garth pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah..." Kate chirped, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways now that you and Lilly went to the next level, that means Humphrey and I will have to go there soon as well..." Garth smirked.

"Okay well have fun when you do it!" Kate laughed, as she winked at Garth.

"Oh trust me, Kate... Humphrey and I will have lots of fun!" Garth giggled.

* * *

Later that day, Humphrey approached Kate, when she was heading towards the hunting grounds.

Kate, can we talk for a minute?" Humphrey questioned.

"Of course, brother! What's up?" Kate responded.

"Tonight could you, Garth, and me go to the tracks together? I wanna talk about an idea I came up with, that might  
just help us," Humphrey squeaked.

"Yes we'll go! I'll make sure and tell Garth when I see him," Kate said.

"Great!" Humphrey cheered.

"Well I have to get to the hunting grounds now, time to catch lunch. See you later, bro," Kate added, as she walked off to do her work.

"Kay! See ya later," Humphrey howled.

* * *

And so that night when everyone went to their dens to get some sleep, Kate, Humphrey, and Garth first stopped at the food pile to get Lilly a caribou, and then they headed for the tracks to discuss Humphrey's idea.

When the group arrived at the tracks, the white omega was very happy to see the three wolves, that she loved the most.

"Here. Another caribou for you," Kate chirped, dropping the dead animal by Lilly.

"Thanks, Darling," Lilly replied, as she took a bite of the food.

"So, Lilly. Humphrey has an idea that could help us! So he wanted us to come out and talk with you about it," Kate added.

"Sounds good! Alright I'm listening," Lilly responded, as she stopped eating the caribou.

"And so are we! What's your plan, Humphrey?" Garth barked.

"Okay so I was thinking that we should all stand up to our park! Explain that love is love no matter what! And that just because we aren't straight does not make us bad," Humphrey explained.

"That might work... I don't know though. It's also dangerous... Mom did threaten to kill Lilly, remember?" Kate replied.

"I don't care! I'll take a death threat to be with you," Lilly yelped.

"I swear you are the bravest wolf I've ever met..." Kate mumbled, leaned down and kissing Lilly on the lips.

"So are going to do it then?" Humphrey chirped.

"Well I don't know about the ladies, but I'm up for trying it!" Garth said.

"We are too!" Kate and Lilly howled in unison.

"Good! At dawn we'll all go back into Jasper... And stand up to the pack!" Humphrey barked.

* * *

**Hey all! Here's chapter 13. c: So I should be able to update more today. So expect to see at least one more chapter up later, but there may be more updates after that... I don't know yet though. xD So yeah hope ya enjoyed this! Review?**


	14. Acceptance

When dawn shined over Jasper Park, Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, and Garth all headed to the dens.

"Okay, Lilly stay here with Humphrey. Garth and I will get you both, when breakfast will be served," Kate said.

"Alright," Lilly responded.

And with that Garth and Kate left the two omegas, at their den while they went to join the hunting group.

* * *

After breakfast was caught, and the whole pack came down to the valley to eat, Kate and Garth went to their den for Lilly and Humphrey.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Kate yelled, as she and the other three wolves approached the valley.

Then the whole pack turned their heads from their food, and gasped in shock when they saw Lilly and Humphrey, with Garth and Kate.

"We're standing here together this morning, because what you all are doing to us is unfair! Love is love no matter what! Just because we aren't straight doesn't make us monsters! But we're not just into the same gender, we're also into a different status of wolf! I am a alpha who loves an omega, and I am a girl who loves another girl! Is that so bad? What's with the hate you guys! I know a lot of you have been in love and still are! Lots of you have mates, who are your life! What would you have done, if your mate was the same gender as you? Or a different status of wolf? Would you of just leave them in the dust? Or would you stand up to be with the wolf that you love? Have any of you fallen for someone who is the same sex as you and just didn't admit it, cause of these stupid laws? Did any of you alpha ever fall for an omega? Omegas, did you ever fall for an alpha? I can't see a huge pack like this not ever having these types of feelings, but I can see that you hid it because of the laws. So anyone, anyone who's secretly into a certain type of wolf, that you couldn't be  
with cause of this pack, come stand with us!" Kate roared.

After that, Eve, Winston, Tony, came over to Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, and Garth. A surprisingly large number of the other pack members, got up as well and stood a little distance away from the four brave wolves.

"Mom... Dad?" Kate asked, as she stood in front of Lilly protectively.

"Hun, you really love Lilly don't you?" Eve asked in a calm manner.

"Yes more than anything," Kate replied.

"And you, Humphrey... You really love Garth don't you?" Eve added.

"Yes," Humphrey answered.

"Garth... Tony began. "After your mom died when you were a pup, I actually fell for a male wolf... His name was Max, we dated for a while, but then out of the blue... He just left our pack without even talking to me and hasn't been back since... So I've felt really against that type of love ever since then, but now I see that Humphrey makes you happy, you love him and he loves you... So I hear by decree that you two can be together," The Old Eastern Leader finished.

"You and Lilly may be together also. Lilly I'm very sorry for banishing you," Winston said.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Lilly replied.

"I'm sorry too! I threatened to kill you... My dear that is beyond forgiveness..." Eve chimed in.

"Eve, I love you like a mom... Ever since my parents died, you looked after me. So it's alright. I forgive you," Lilly squeaked.

"I can't believe it! You actually dated a male wolf?" Garth managed to choke out in shock.

"Yes," Tony smirked.

"Wow..." Garth purred slowly.

"Hey don't get me wrong, we're still going to allow you youngsters to be with the one you really love, but none of you can have pups since you're attracted to the same gender... So who would be the next in line for pack leader?" Winston said

"Hmm... That's a good question, Dear... However you will not have to worry about that... Cause I just found out a few days ago that I'm pregnant," Eve chirped.

"You are!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Winston hissed.

"We were so busy with all of this drama, that I didn't have time to," Eve responded.

"Oh... Well I understand that, but anyways this is great Honey!" Winston cheered in happiness.

"Indeed it is, but now that the pup situation handled... We're kinda old and I know Garth and Kate won't be married for much longer... So when they marry their real lovers, which couple should be the new pack leaders?" Eve added in question.

"Make Lilly and Kate the leaders!" Garth and Humphrey suggested in unison.

"Well... Alright then... Looks like you ladies will be in charge!" Winston chuckled.

"IS THIS OKAY WITH ALL OF YOU!? Eve snarled, looking back the rest of the pack members, who hadn't gotten up. "CAUSE IF IT ISN'T I'LL SNAP ALL OF YOUR BODIES IN HALF!" The she-wolf added in anger.

"YES IT'S FINE!" The pack replied in unison.

"Good! Now then, let's start planning your weddings," Eve purred, looking back at Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, and Garth.

* * *

**Sorry this is a day late you guys! I had other stuff to do yesterday. Anyways review?c: I'll update soon.**


	15. The Next Level

Now that everything was worked out, the wedding for both wolf couples was now in progress.

Kate, Lilly, Garth, and Humphrey all agreed on a night time ceremony and afterwords to celebrate the event, there would be a Moonlight Howl.

So that afternoon, as the wedding was still in the works, Garth and Humphrey were out on a walk together.

"I can't believe it! Tonight we're going to be married," Humphrey chirped happily.

"Yup. And I'll finally be with the guy of my dreams..." Garth responded.

"Oh you," Humphrey purred, as they reached a field with very tall grass.

"Humphrey..." Garth said slowly, wagging his tail.

"Yes?" Humphrey asked, looking at Garth with a confused look on his face.

"There's a field of tall grass... Where no one can see us... And we're alone..." Garth barked in response.

Then suddenly Humphrey realized what Garth was getting at, so he quickly ran towards the field, with Garth following close behind. Once they entered the grass, Humphrey kissed Garth on the lips. The alpha male kissed back, and then pushed the omega to in the grass, on his back.

Once Humphrey did this, Garth laid on top of him, and continued to kiss him.

As the kissing grew more and more heated, it finally went to the next level...

"OH, GARTH!" Humphrey moaned loudly, feeling the alpha wolf sucking on his balls.

The omega still laid on his back, and Garth was down around his 'area'

Garth smirked, as he stopped sucking on Humphrey's balls, and then moved to his penis, where he began to lick it.

"T-THAT FEELS SO GOOD! DON'T STOP! OH PLEASE DON'T STOP! I WANT YOU, GARTH I WANT YOU!" Humphrey howled.

Then after a few more minutes, the humping had begun.

Garth was on top of Humphrey, doing him real good!

Humphrey let out a moan of pleasure, as Garth humped him over and over again.

"I love you, Humphrey..." Garth said, while he continued to do his lover.

"I love you too, Garth," Humphrey replied, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**Hey all! Well yes, this was a short chapter, but... I wanted to do one for Garth and Humphrey. xD Next chapter have the wedding! So stay tuned for that, and while you're waiting, review?**


	16. Everything As It Should Be

After Humphrey and Garth's 'activities' in the grass, they took a walk around Jasper some more and ran into Kate and Lilly, who were had been walking down the same path as them.

"Oh hey, guys what ya doing?" Lilly asked.

"Just taking a walk," Humphrey replied.

"Kate and I are doing the same!" The omega responded. "But we stop for a little swim in the lake..."

"Yep!" Kate giggled, as she blushed.

"Oh cool," Garth chimed in. "Well do you two wanna join us, for the rest of our walk?"

"Sure!" Kate purred, while Lilly nodded along in agreement.

"Is that okay with you, Humphrey?" Garth added, realizing that he hadn't asked his soon to be mate.

"It's fine! No worries," Humphrey said.

"Kay then! Let's go," Garth smirked.

And with that the group set out to finish their walk together.

* * *

When Garth, Humphrey, Lilly, and Kate had finished their little stroll, it was time for them to prepare for the wedding!

The four wolves took baths, groomed their fur, but of course Kate added one more step for herself, by putting a purple flower in her hair.

And as the sun faded in the sky, the moon appeared... Which meant it was time.

Everyone in the now united pack showed for the ceremony, as Garth and Humphrey, and Lilly and Kate all made their way to the flat rock where the wedding would start.

Garth and Kate both stood on one side of the rock, facing their future mates who stood on the other side.

Then the wedding began! Both pairs accepted each other's scent, then did the nibble on the ears... And then finally both pairs rubbed noises, which now meant they were mates!

Surprisingly all of the pack clapped and cheered for them; It seemed like the wolves who hadn't come to stand by Garth, Kate, Humphrey, and Lilly, that morning now saw that love was love no matter what.

"Congrats!" Eve, Winston, and Tony cheered in unison, coming up to the married couples.

"Thanks!" Garth and Humphrey howled.

"Yes thank you!" Kate and Lilly barked.

Then more congrats were given to the pairs, and even Mooch, Salty, and Shakey came up to to them.

"Humphrey, we're sorry... We've been thinking about this gay and lesbian stuff all day, and well... We now understand that it's not wrong. It's right. So would you forgive us and be our friend again?" Mooch said.

"Of course, guys! And thanks for apologizing," Humphrey squeaked.

And so after that everyone headed over to Howling Rock, where they celebrated a great event.

Garth was happy that he finally got to show off his new and improved howl, thanks to his wonderful mate Humphrey. Who was just as happy to see him showing it off to the rest of the pack.

Kate and Lilly were having a blast with the howling too! But both couples knew that what they were happier that they changed everyone's point of view, and that they got to be with the one they truly loved.

~_Cause love doesn't just go one way... It goes three ways actually. A girl and boy. A boy and boy. A girl and a girl. _

_That's just how it is and how it always will be._

* * *

**Well there ya go! Final chapter. So I want to thank everyone who reviews this story, faved, and followed it. I'm so happy a lot of you enjoyed this! c: so yeah tell me how you liked the ending? And until next time-Rexie.**


End file.
